Perasaanmu Padaku
by Kuromaki Naruchigo
Summary: "Aku suka kamu, Naruto-kun!"/Kau tau, Naruto-kun? Aku senang kalau ada orang yang menunjukkan sikap baiknya padaku, sebagai Tapi aku lebih menyukai orang yang menunjukkan sifat apa /Mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Kishismoto-sensei, Ruchi hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya dalam fic ini

.

.

.

***Happy Reading***

.

.

.

"Aku suka kamu, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sejenak Hinata mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Ma-maukah kamu jadi pa- pacarku?" 'berhasil kukatakan! Naruto-kun, terimalah aku!'

"Hn.." jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-apakah itu berarti ka-kamu setuju?"

"ya"

Cairan bening mengalir di pipi sang gadis itu. Tidak sia – sia usahanya berlatih tiap malam, hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'Suka' pada lelaki pujaannya. Yah, Siapa yang tidak senang menjadi pacar pemuda impian para gadis di Konoha High School?

Sebenarnya, apa sih menariknya Naruto?

Mungkin karena mata saphirenya yang sebiru langit, sedalam samudra? Atau, mungkin karena rambutnya yang pirang jabrik? Apakah karena sikapnya yang cool? Aaaah… masa bodoh! Yang penting Hinata mencapai mimpinya bersama lelaki pirang ini.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

'Teet.. Teet..'

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Tentu saja membuat para murid senang. Ini juga dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Yossha..!" seru Hinata

Hinata yang tekenal pendiam, membuat teman dan guru kelasnya kaget.

"Apa katamu barusan, Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak a-aku hanya…" Hinata melirik pemuda berkulit tan itu yang duduk di pojok belakang, yang tidak melihatnya sama sekali. 'Ingin secepatnya makan bekal dengan Naruto' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"hahaha.. sepertinya Hinata sudah ketularan kita nih.. tentu saja, semua pasti senang saat istirahat, termasuk sang bintang kelas! Ya kan, Hinata?" Kata Sakura.

"I-iya.." kata Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Setelah itu, satu per satu para murid mulai meninggalkan kelas.

**Hinata POV**

Baru kemarin aku nembak Naruto. Tapi sepertinya 'pacaran' hanya status semata. Memang sih, sebelum aku menembaknya, aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, mengingat pemuda pemilik mata sapphire itu dijuluki 'Pangeran Bisu'. Yah, emang sepertinya aku yang harus memulai duluan. Mungkin sifatnya akan berubah untukku (ke- PD an).

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan bersama di bukit belakang sekolah!" ajakku.

"Tidak mau, Aku tidak bawa bekal" tolak Naruto, seraya memperhatikan papan tulis yang kosong.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa dua bekal untuk kita makan bersama, yuk!" Nah, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, Naruto.

"ya"

-Narruchigo-

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana rasanya, enak?" Tanya Hinata. Ia takut Naruto tidak suka bekal buatannya, belum tentu bekal ke -4 yang dia buat malam kemarin berhasil.

"Hn.." matanya menatap bekal yang sudah kosong. Seperti biasa, tidak ada kata lain yang keluar setelahnya.

Hinata menganggap artinya 'iya', dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan ocehan Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi singkat oleh Naruto. Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada pemuda berambut raven yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan kesal, dibalik pohon.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikap pacarku, kami lebih sering makan siang di bukit, tentu saja makan bekalku. Ia juga mengantarkan aku pulang. Meskipun semua itu Ia lakukan dengan diam, aku tahu Naruto-kun sangat mencintaiku. Hanya saja, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto-kun tidak pernah melihatku. Padahal, aku sangat ingin mataku ditatap oleh permata sapphire itu.

"Hai Hinata!" aku terkejut. Saat kulihat kebelakang, ternyata Sasuke, pemuda nomor dua incaran para gadis di KHS.

"Ha-hai.. Sa- Sasuke-kun." Entah kenapa mode gagap ku aktif lagi. Mungkin karena aku berbicara pada orang selain Naruto-kun, kali ya?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan di bukit belakang sekolah, boleh? Aku takut pacarmu marah."

"ah.. bo-boleh, Naruto-kun sedang ada urusan dengan Kakashi sensei"

"Kalau begitu, ayuk!"

**Normal POV**

"Hinata, apa kamu suka pada Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Te- tentu saja" jawab Hinata. 'Aneh' pikirnya

Hening sejenak

Kemudian Sasuke menarik napas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kalimat ini "Kurasa Naruto tidak suka padamu"

"apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Hinata terlalu terkejut sampai tidak menambahkan suffix –kun.

"Hah.. justru aku aku aneh padamu, Hinata. Aku sering memperhatikan kalian berdua, bagaimana kamu bisa bertahan? Kamu sering memasak bekal untuk Naruto, memberikan senyuman terbaikmu padanya, pokoknya, hal – hal paling bagus hanya untuk Naruto. Tapi…."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti sejenak

"Apa Ia pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

**Deg!**

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Apakah Naruto pernah memuji masakanmu, membalas senyummu, atau menatap mata indah lavendermu? Aku merasa kamu yang selalu dirugikan.." kata sasuke, memanasi.

"ah.. ah.. a-aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Sasuke-kun"

Dalam hatinya, Hinata setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke tentang Naruto.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak bodoh sampai tidak mengerti maksudku. Aku mengatakan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu lebih dari Naruto"

Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda didepannya mengatakan hal seperti itu, mengetahui Ia sudah menjadi milik Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang tidak kamu dapatkan dari Naruto, percayalah padaku, Hinata!"

"A-aku… A-aku.."

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Anehnya, Hinata tidak segera pergi dari situ.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!' pekik Hinata.

**Bug!**

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke terlempar jatuh. Hinata bisa melihat pemuda berambut pirang memukul Sasuke hingga ke tanah. Sejenak pemuda tersebut menatap mata Hinata dengan pandangan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengannya?

"Na-Naru.."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sekarang apa Hinata? Menolong Sasuke, atau mengejar Naruto?

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata.." rintih sasuke.

Aku yang memilih mengejar Naruto-kun meninggalkan Sasuke-kun yang terkapar di tanah. Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku tidak membantu orang. Di pikiranku sekarang hanya ada Naruto-kun.

Aku mengejar Naruto yang akan kembali ke ke kelas.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilku ketika melihatnya. Ia tetap akan pergi.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilku sambil menangis.

"Naruto-kun!" Aku tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Jangan pergi!

"Naruto-kun!"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" teriakku.

Teriakanku sukses membuat Naruto diam di tempat.

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin diperlakukan sebagai pacarmu. Aku ingin dipuji olehmu. Aku ingin senyumanku dibalas. Dan aku juga ingin ditatap oleh matamu."

"Aku sangat senang kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu. Namun aku sadar, sepertinya kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku. Jika ini yang kamu mau, selamat tinggal. Tapi kumohon, jangan lupakan bahwa aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu."

Saat Hinata akan pergi, tiba – tiba tubuhnya didekap oleh seorang pemuda.

"Jadi kau memilih Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata masih terkejut.

"Kutanya, apakah kau memilih Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gomenne!"

"Aku senang sekali kamu menembakku. Kalau kamu tidak melakukan itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku hanya masih memendam perasaan sukaku padamu dari dulu. Tapi, aku juga tidak sanggup terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku tidak sanggup melihat matamu yang lavendermu yang indah itu. Aku malu berbicara denganmu. Didekatmu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjaga detak jantungku yang tidak karuan berdetak. Menyeka keringat dingin yang terus mengucur. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku. Egois, memang. Tapi aku sangat suka kamu, Hinata!"

Hinata yang tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tumpah. Sepertinya Naruto mengeluarkan perasaan yang Ia pendam selama ini dengan tulus.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata. Aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan member….."

Kata – kata Naruto terpotong karena sekarang Hinata membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak akan, Naruto-kun. Gomen, aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu padaku. Gomen aku menuduhmu tidak menyukaiku. Aku juga sangat suka Naruto-kun."

Tersadar, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hinata. Wajahnya Ia arahkan ketempat lain.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"sepertinya, aku masih harus menunggumu menguapkan perasaanmu yang tulus itu padaku."

"Bekalmu sangat enak, Hinata." Kata Naruto, setengah bisikan.

Sontak Hinata terkejut, dilihatnya mata orang didepannya menatap lurus kedalam mata lavendernya disertai senyuman yang sangat lembut. Hinata sadar, sekarang kulit wajah tan pemuda didepannya digantikan dengan warna merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Langsung saja, Hinata tersipu. Ia ingin pingsan disitu juga, kalau ia tidak mengingat bahwa momen seperti ini akan jarang didapatkannya.

Saat itu juga, tangan Naruto memegang lembut pipi Hinata. Tanpa aba–aba mereka menyatukan perasaan dengan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kau tau, Naruto-kun? Aku senang kalau ada orang yang menunjukkan sikap baiknya padaku, sebagai pacarnya. Tapi aku lebih menyukai orang yang menunjukkan sifat apa adanya.

.

.

.

**- Owari -**


End file.
